


Until Eternity

by QueenRaven_Stark98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compañeros, Erica y Boyd están vivos, M/M, Magia, Recuerdos, Reencarnación, Secuestro, Soulmates, dolor y perdida, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRaven_Stark98/pseuds/QueenRaven_Stark98
Summary: Una promesa de amor y un pacto de reencarnación pueden llegar a ser tan fuertes, que aunque hayan pasado 100 vidas, siempre seguirás encontrando al amor de tu vida.Stiles y Derek lo entendieron de la forma mas despiadada posible....We live on and on and on,Death is weak and we are strong...





	Until Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juicepaupau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicepaupau/gifts).



> Esta historia la soñé durante una semana y escuchaba la canción de Blackbriar llamada Until Eternity, por la cual se basa el nombre.
> 
> la letra de esa canción es preciosa y no pude evitar adaptarla al Sterek.
> 
> Como lo recomendé antes, deberías de escuchar la canción con letra para tener un concepto de que trata
> 
> Teen Wolf no me pertenece, pertenece a MTV y a Jeff Davies.
> 
> Until Eternity tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Blackbriar.

Deucalion les había pedido reunirse en el bosque, diciendo que quería hablar con Derek, explicar porque estaba allí y principalmente dales un "Regalo"  
Stiles sabía que era mala idea, incluso Derek sabia que era mala idea pero no quedaban muchas opciones, Erica y Boyd llevaban meses desaparecidos, Allison se encontraba en una lucha interna por saber quién era y que es lo que debía hacer y Scott no sabía si aceptar un puesto en la manada, todo en aquel momento era un desastre.  
-Nos mataran antes de llegar allí ¿Lo sabes? -Hablo Stiles con desesperación, si llegaba a morir su padre no sobreviviría, moriría de pena ahora sí, aun cuando no lo hizo con su madre.  
-Tal vez, tal vez no. no nos queda mucho por hacer -Murmuro entre dientes Derek, mientras le observaba con dureza -No tienes que ir, no es tu obligación   
-Y una mierda si no es mi obligación Derek -Stiles se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba lleno de furia, había aclarado el tema de su estancia en la manada aun cuando Scott seguía siendo un idiota, pero aun asi se sentía apartado -somos una manada y ellos nos darán respuesta de que paso con Boyd y Erica, además quiero ver ese "regalo" del que tanto ha hablado.  
-Iras con una condición -Hablo Scott detrás de ambos llegando por fin al nuevo hogar de Derek junto con Isaac, un Loft en la zona industrial de Beacon Hills que el alfa pretendía volver una fortaleza -si algo llega a suceder, si este tal Deucalion avanza tan siquiera un paso en tu dirección se encerraras en un circulo de ceniza de montaña e intentaras aturdirlos con acónito.  
-Scott...  
-No es una opción Stiles, y no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión -Rebatió Derek pocos segundos después, al ver que Stiles inevitablemente replicaría.  
Stiles no pudo sino resignarse, y llenarse los bolsillos del pantalón de cenizas de serbal, y los bolsillos de su chaqueta con acónito.  
Se dirigieron al bosque con paso presuroso y los sentidos alertas, buscando cualquier indicio de los alfas y sus ojos rojos, esperando un ataque que nunca llego.  
Llegaron al claro donde había sido citados buscando a Deucalion y sus compañeros de manada.  
-Derek, cuánto tiempo -escucharon pocos segundos después la voz gruesa de un hombre que llegaba del fondo del claro -Los años y las tragedias no te han quitado lo buen mozo -Dijo con burla la voz mientras un par de ojos rojos se asomaban en medio de los arboles.  
A la voz contestaron varias carcajadas, llegando desde distintas partes del bosque y erizándole los vellos a Derek, Stiles, Scott y a Isaac.  
-ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos Deucalion, pero no han cambiado nada -La manada se miro sorprendida entre sí, no entendía ni una palabra, el único que los había conocido más joven había sido Derek, los demás no tenían nada que ver.  
-Dijiste que si veníamos nos darías respuestas ¿donde están mis betas? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes Deucalion? habla claro -Gruño Derek al notar como los alfas solo estaban jugando con sus mentes.  
-¡Sigue igual de protector y exigente que la ultima vez! -Hablo una mujer a la izquierda de Derek, riéndose estruendosamente mientras se dejaba ver; era morena y estaba descalza, dejando ver sus garras en sus manos y en sus pies.  
-Aun sigue siendo un bebé llorón después de tanto tiempo –Contesto un hombre sin cabello y muy musculoso apareciendo por la izquierda de Derek, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros.  
Ninguno de ellos tenían muy claro que quería la manada alfa, pero si tenían claro que debían proteger a Stiles, sospechaban que no solo estaban hay por Derek, y sus lobos se les revolvían incómodos al notar la mirada lasciva que la mujer lanzaba al adolescente.  
-¿Qué quieren aquí? –Volvió a repetir Derek al notar que los alfas se quedaban a su alrededor sin hacer nada.  
-Venimos por el corazón del humano una última vez, luego nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a nacer nunca más –Hablo Kali soltando una risa estruendosa mientras la manada se cerraba aun mas contra Stiles  
-¿Qué… por mi…? ¡¿Qué?! –Balbuceaba Stiles mientras su corazón se disparaba en su pecho.  
-Lo que escuchaste niño, hemos venido por tu corazón una última vez para luego asegurarnos de que no volverás a nacer, en ninguna otra vida  
-¿En ninguna otra vida? –Murmuro Stiles mientras observaba a Derek, quien se veía muy confundido.  
-¡Tampoco lo recuerdan! –Se rio Ennis casi sosteniéndose el estomago por las carcajadas que eran imposibles de parar -¡No recuerdan nada!  
-¡Que mierda se supone que debemos recordar! ¡No los conocemos! –Grito Stiles desesperado, comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no era suficiente con decirle que iban a arrancarle el corazón del pecho, también se estaban riendo en su cara de algo que obviamente todos los alfas conocían menos ellos.  
-¡Cuéntale Deucalion! ¡Cuéntales a todos! –Grito Kali mientras camina alrededor de ellos, acechándolos sin compasión.  
-Es una historia muy larga, es preferible matarlo ya y ver como Derek se retuerce de nuevo –Comento Ennis con una sonrisa malévola, adornada por un par de colmillos enormes, realizando la misma danza terrorífica que Kali.  
-Los hemos buscado tantas veces que ya incluso perdí la cuenta…  
-Los hemos buscado en todas y cada una de sus vidas, buscando una sola cosa, asesinarlo a él, tus betas siempre han muerto por protegerlo pero el que ahora llamas Stiles nunca lograr correr lo suficientemente rápido; siempre consigo arrancarle el corazón del pecho, es una lástima que su amor sean tan fuerte y tengas que verlo morir en cada una de esas vidas –Dijo finalmente Deucalion, interrumpiendo a la mujer.  
>>-Fui el primero en probar tu corazón, el delicioso musculo mágico que ahora late en tu pecho y que nos da más vida de la que podemos pensar fue mío, aunque Derek intento luchar.  
-La segunda vez fue aun mas deliciosa, luchaste como un gusano en la sal, intentando liberarte sin lograrlo; aunque al menos tengo que concederte que dejaste una fea cicatriz, pequeño mundano estúpido –Exclamo Ennis mientras mostraba la cicatriz de una quemadura que le recorría casi todo el pecho  
-La tercera fue aun más divertida –Gruño Kali detrás de Derek en son de burla –La chica rubia lucho con valentía, y aquel esclavo negro entrego su vida por protegerla, pero ambos sucumbieron a mi antes de poder defenderte   
>>-Los cocheros le dijeron que corriera… pero Caleb… el no quiso abandonarlos  
-¿De qué mierda están hablando? –Pregunto Isaac aun mas pegado a Stiles buscando protegerlo inconscientemente.  
-Tu eras uno de los cocheros que le dijo que corriera mientras yo te arrancaba la garganta; fue divertido ver tu cara bonita destrozarse por el miedo al verlo morir –Se burlo Ennis de forma cruel mientras volvía a reírse estruendosamente.  
-Mataste a Julia mientras luchabas, la quemaste viva mientras yo intentaba atraparte y eso es algo que jamás te perdonaré niño –Rugió Kali sin humor, hacer brillar aun mas sus ojos por la furia –Voy a disfrutar despellejándote pedazo a pedazo mientras Ethan te arranca el corazón y se lo come frente a tu compañero –Grito la mujer lanzándose en Pos de Stiles, Derek se interpuso entre los dos y de un golpe la lanzo al otro lado del claro, a los pies de Deucalion.  
Todos se vieron por un momento, momento el cual Derek aprovecho para tapar la visión de los alfas hacia Stiles y voltear a verlo con el pánico y la tristeza grabada en el rostro a partes iguales.  
-¡Stiles corre! –Rugió Derek mientras detenía el ataque de Ennis con la precaria ayuda de Isaac y de Scott.  
Stiles no se lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban por el bosque, llevaba meses aprendiendo a cómo moverse en la reserva y pensaba rápidamente por donde cortar camino para llegar a un lugar las seguro que el terreno de un cazador el potencia.  
Sabía que tenía que llegar a lago, pero el sonido de las ramas caídas quebrándose a gran velocidad a sus espaldas no eran una buena señal.  
No tuvo mucho tiempo de introducir su mano dentro de su chaqueta cuando un fuerte golpe le saco el aire de los pulmones y lo dejo tendido boca abajo en el suelo.  
Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar coherentemente, solo sintió cuando fue volteado de nuevo para observar como un par de ojos rojos le sonreían sin compasión.  
-¡Arráncale el corazón! –Grito una voz detrás del lobo que tenían encima, mientras escuchaba como su manada luchaba en vano para llegar a él.  
-Levántalo ¡Muéstralo ante su alfa! ¡Muéstralo ante el amor de su vida una vez más! –Celebró Ennis con entusiasmo mientras lanzaba a Isaac como un muñeco de trapo para que quedara a los pies de Stiles y del alfa que lo tenía por el cuello.  
Vio como Deucalion sostenía sin esfuerzo a Scott por el cuello, asfixiándolo mientras tenía una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.  
Pero sobre todo, vio como Derek intentaba mantenerse firme y luchando mientras Kali y un hombre lobo igual al que lo tenía por el cuello, lo sostenían de rodillas en el suelo, mientras tosía sangre.  
-Míralos una última vez Stiles, esta fue tu manada durante incontables vidas, estos fueron tus amigos durante generaciones y no volverás a verlos más, pero sobretodo mira a Derek, mira como el amor de tu vida va a llorarte el resto de su miserable existencia sabiendo que no pudo salvarte hoy ni nunca, y que no podrá salvarte más. Graba en tu mente su rostro desencajado por la tristeza –Hablo Deucalion con ceremonia, mientras agarraba a Scott más fuerte del cuello, intentando fracturarlo.  
Y el tiempo de detuvo, Stiles levanto el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado por un momento, viendo como el universo que se expandía mas allá de la tierra avanzaba rápidamente, sintió como el calor que había sentido en su cabeza por el golpe del hombre lobo que lo sostenía se expandía por su cuerpo y le quemaba el pecho, sintió como el corazón de Derek se disparaba por el miedo, como Scott dejaba de respirar por el agarre, como Isaac se retorcía por el pánico y la desesperación de saberse muerto… y dentro, muy dentro de su cerebro sintió los lazos con Erica y Boyd, desesperados, aterrados y deseosos de salir de donde quiera que estuvieran.  
Se sintió dentro de una burbuja, una burbuja donde el hombre lobo que lo sostenía del cuello salió disparado hacia un árbol y término chamuscado contra el mismo por una ráfaga de magia descomunal.  
Sintió como sus pies quedaban plantados en el suelo boscoso y vio como el otro gemelo se prendía fuego desde el punto donde su asquerosa mano estaba sosteniendo a Derek con las garras clavadas en su hombro.  
Observo como Kali soltaba Derek furibunda e iba por él a pesar del grito de advertencia que le lanzo Deucalion y solo observo cómo se iba despellejando a medida que se acercaba a él, de la misma manera como le había amenazado anteriormente.  
Percibió como Ennis intentaba salir huyendo del claro donde se encontraba, pero una barrera invisible lo enviaba volando directo a sus pies, dejándolo hincado delante de Isaac y de Stiles, sin entender como su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes.  
-Osaste tocarlos durante todos estos años para hacerles daño, osaste matarlos delante de mis ojos antes de matarme a mi ¡Osaste dañar a mi compañero por vidas enteras delante de mi cara! ¡¿Y ahora te atreves a escapar?! –Stiles lo levanto del suelo sin esfuerzo y lo encaro, hablando de nuevo con su voz gutural y descontrolada, sin detenerse a pensar sobre las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas –No. No van a escapar y no van a volverlos a tocar nunca más.  
Y con un movimiento de su cabeza fracturó su cuello, de la misma forma en la que Deucalion tenía pensado hacerlo con Scott. Sin piedad.  
Ennis se desplomo en el suelo como peso muerto y Stiles finalmente dirigió su mirada a Deucalion, quien se encontraba tranquilamente observando todo el espectáculo sangriento y grotesco.  
-No te tengo miedo alguno pequeña chispa insignificante –El hombre se quito las gafas y desgarro su camisa, transformándose lentamente en un ser de piel gris y cara deforme, haciendo brillar su ojos para demostrar su poder, provocando que incluso Derek quitara la mirada al sentirse inferior –¡Soy el lobo demonio! ¡No le temo ni siquiera a dios! –Gruño el lobo dirigiéndose a él con paso firme y decidido, buscando arrancarle el corazón de una vez por todas, acabando finalmente con la chispa en su interior y con la promesa de reencarnación.  
Pero estando tan cerca de Stiles que podía tocarlo, este levanto su mano derecha y lo detuvo en el acto sin mayor esfuerzo, posándola en su pecho y retorciéndola poco a poco.  
-Fuiste el primero Deucalion, siempre arrancabas mi corazón y se lo dabas a tus alfas como premio, pero hoy, hoy voy a darle a mi alfa tu corazón como premio final, y tu… a diferencia de nosotros no tendrás promesa de reencarnación –y sin más palabras, Stiles introdujo sus dedos, agarro el corazón del hombre lobo, y lo arranco de su pecho lanzándoselo a Derek en el acto.  
Cuando Deucalion se desplomo encima de Ennis sintió como el fuego que atenazaba su actitud se iba apagando rápidamente, percibiendo como el poder que lo había estado guiando se regulaba de nuevo y quedaba su disposición para ser maleado.  
En un último esfuerzo, mando a Isaac y Scott con Deaton, dejándole muy en claro al emisario lo que tenía que hacer con ellos.  
Y por supuesto observo a Derek un momento antes de enviarlo al antiguo banco de Beacon Hills donde sentía estaban sus otros betas para que fuera a por ellos.  
Lo último que escucho antes de que todo a su alrededor se pusiera negro fue a Derek gritar su nombre de nuevo  
\--------------------  
I loved you once, I loved you twice  
I loved you in my previous lives  
I know your voice, I know your eyes…

Se despertó en medio del claro en el interior del bosque de la reserva, su cabeza dolía y sus pensamientos se revolvían al recordar las palabras de Deucalion antes de que toda la locura con la magia comenzara.  
-"Los hemos buscado en todas y cada una de sus vidas, buscando una sola cosa, asesinarlo a él, tus betas siempre han muerto por protegerlo pero el que ahora llamas Stiles nunca lograr correr lo suficientemente rápido; siempre consigo arrancarle el corazón del pecho, es una lástima que su amor sean tan fuerte y tengas que verlo morir en cada una de esas vidas –"   
¿Cada una de sus vidas? ¿Amor? de qué demonios hablaba.  
No pudo pensar mucho mas, un dolor aun más punzante ataco su cabeza, trayendo a ella imágenes confusas.   
Un hombre de cabello negro y clámide roja y dorada* tomándolo de la mano y corriendo con él mientras sonreía.  
El hombre acariciando su mejilla con ropas bastante elegantes pero demasiado antiguas..  
El mismo hombre gritándole que corriera con los ojos brillando de amarillo mientras detenía el ataque de una mujer de ojos rojos.  
El hombre invitándolo a un trago mientras le sonreía en un bar de los años veinte.  
El hombre presentándole a varios adolescentes los cuales podía reconocer bastante bien en una época muy antigua.  
El hombre corriendo hacia él mientras veía como su propio pecho cubierto con una camisa de seda blanca se manchaba de rojo por un corte en su cuello y un hueco en su pecho.  
El hombre bailando con él mientras los demás celebraban.  
El y aquel hombre de pie en medio de un pueblo extraño, con una decoración singular a su alrededor y un hombre afro oficiando una ceremonia que parecía de matrimonio.  
Eran demasiadas imágenes pero todas y cada una de ellas con algo en común, un hombre siempre aparecía en ellas, un hombre siempre corriendo a salvarlo sin lograrlo, un hombre esperándolo, un hombre amándolo.

…You haunt me through   
My dreams at night..

Era confuso y sin sentido.  
Aquel hombre era Derek.   
Siempre era Derek y estaba seguro de que aquella persona a la cual le estaba espiando sus recuerdos era él mismo.  
Eran ellos dos en aquellas antiguas vidas de las que se había burlado Deucalion, eran sus vivencias pasadas, todas al lado de Derek.  
Ahora entendía, siempre se habían buscado el uno al otro consiente o inconscientemente, pero por alguna razón, en esta vida no se habían reconocido al momento de verse por primera vez, por esa razón los alfa estaban tan confundidos y extasiados, porque por fin podrían hacerlos sufrir mucho más de lo que ya los habían hecho sufrir, al contarles todo con lujo de detalles.

…Oh my love, we’ll meet again  
We always do in the end…

Las imágenes seguían pasando hasta que se detuvo en una en específico, una imagen que le causo escalofríos y que le provoco que una lágrima solitaria rodara por su mejilla.  
-"Recuerda Drynian -Hablo el hombre del recuerdo el cual era Derek pero del cual no conocía su antiguo nombre -recuérdalo siempre y a partir de este momento. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Desde la eternidad y hasta la eternidad; tal vez hoy nos separemos, pero siempre nos vamos a encontrar -El hombre se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios y con un cuchillo de aspecto impecable corto la palma de su mano derecha sin dudarlo -Es tu turno amor mío -su yo del pasado tomo el cuchillo y de un tajo limpio y, sin inmutarse ante el dolor, corto también se palma derecha; tomando la del hombre y apretándola con fuerza.  
-La muerte y el tiempo son débiles mi vida pero nosotros somos fuertes. Juro por los dioses que te encontraré en mis próximas vidas, aunque sea lo último que haga, mi querido Aldreth…

…Our two souls destined to be  
You and I until eternity…

No se detuvo por mucho tiempo y siguió caminando, debía encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, averiguar si Derek había llegado a tiempo con Erica y con Boyd, saber cómo estaba Scott y Isaac y sobre todo tener más claridad sobre lo que había dicho Deucalion.  
Tampoco considero descansar un poco a pesar de cómo se sentía, era obvio que las imágenes llegarían sin previo aviso, solo para aumentar aun mas su dolor de cabeza

…We live on and on and on,   
death is weak and we are strong  
On and on and on,   
time is weak and we are strong…

Aun caminando dentro del bosque solo podía escuchar el grito de Derek, un grito que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, con diferentes tonos, con diferente volumen y con diferentes nombres.  
“-¡Stiles corre! “  
Sin detenerse, cada vez más dramático, mas asustado, mas aterrado, buscando salvarlo de nuevo y en vano, viéndolo morir como tantas otras veces 

…On and on and on,   
time is weak and we are strong…

El porqué Deucalion había buscado arrancarle el corazón hacia tantos siglos jamás podrían saberlo, se lo llevo a la tumba junto con sus ansias de poder e inmortalidad, lo único que quería saber era cuántas vidas le habían arrebatado, cuantas veces había jugando con Derek aquel juego macabro en el que le obligaba a verlo morir sin piedad alguna.  
Cuando comenzaba a divagar sobre los motivos de Deucalion llego a su mente una nueva imagen, la más reciente al parecer, pues aquel bar de los años veinte era bastante reconocible.  
Se vio bajando las escalas con un traje hecho a la medida y con Scott a sus espaldas, acariciando la barandilla mientras se dirigían a la zona de la pista de baile con muchas de las miradas puestas sobre él.  
-¿Cómo es posible que sepas sobre todo esto antes que yo? Soy el hombre lobo aquí  
-Pero soy yo quien investigo, hazme caso Michael, hablar con la alfa Tania te hará bien, podría aceptarte en su manada y asi evitar ser un omega.  
-Esto apesta Joel, pero al menos apesta de la buena forma –Dijo Scott mientras le lazaba una sonrisa y terminaban de bajar las lujosas escaleras de madera.

…And I see you and you see me  
Your eyes are like a raging sea  
I know it’s you, I know it’s true  
I gazed into them once in a dream…

Tania era una mujer morena e imponente, notabas a metros que era la alfa de aquella manada y la jefa del bar, pero en su rostro había una Mirada agradable que no lograbas conseguir en muchas personas, una Mirada que te inspiraba a confiar en ella y contarle todos tus secretos.  
Stiles vio como su yo del pasado se sentaba en una de las mesas vacías desde las cuales podía observar la conversación de Tania y Michael sin escuchar, lo cual era bastante importante para un beta que estaba intentando entrar en una de las manadas más grandes de California.  
Poco después de que la conversación iniciara, Stiles vio como un hombre tremendamente conocido llegaba al interior del local causando una conmoción, saludando a todos rápidamente y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.  
Al teminar de saludar a su madre Derek volteo a verlo y se quedo prácticamente congelado por un momento.   
Le había reconocido.  
Los tormentosos ojos verdes que tanto había amado en otra vidas se habían posado de nuevo en él, y sin mucho vacilar lo había reconocido… otra vez.  
-¿Un trago? –Pregunto Derek o como fuera que se llamase en aquel entonces con una sonrisa que quería partirle la cara y los ojos brillantes como un par de esmeraldas a la luz de las velas.  
-Por supuesto –Exclamo el extasiado, aceptando el trago sin pensárselo mucho mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, demasiado cerca para ser aceptable por un humano.  
Stiles de repente se sintió tironeado de vuelta a la realidad; había salido del recuerdo en el momento exacto en el que Derek comenzaba a hablar con él.  
Sintió tal desasosiego en el pecho, se sintió tan triste y solo que deseo acurrucarse solo y llorar durante días, pero se obligo a seguir…

…Oh my love, come take my hand  
Like you did in my dreamland  
You feel the immortality  
It’s you and I until eternity…

Ahora entendía lo que su madre le dijo una vez, el porqué las almas que se amaban una vez con tal fuerza se volvían a encontrar siempre.  
El había hecho un pacto con Derek en su primera vida hacia tantos siglos, una promesa de reencarnación, un pacto de amor tan fuerte y verdadero que había durado vidas y vidas sin quebrantarse un poco aunque otro siempre lo hayan intentado con ímpetu…  
-“Recuerda que te amo Max, mi amor por ti no ha disminuido un poco en todos estos años”  
Su propia voz jurando amor a Derek le causaba repelús de buena manera, podía notar el ciego amor en aquellas palabras con diferentes nombres e incluso llegaban a causarle envidia.  
-“No puedo decir que no te haya amado en una sola de mis vidas anteriores porque te estaría mintiendo Jacques”  
Sentía tantos sentimientos con aquellas simples palabras que su garganta se hacia un nudo de tristeza y anhelo.  
No quería creer que había algo más cruel que aquello… hasta que su cabeza decidió contrariarlo y mostrarle que sí.  
Le llego la imagen del bosque moviéndose a una velocidad considerable, delante de él podía ver unos risos rubios y marrones que sobresalían de dos sombreros de copa.  
Delante de él iba Erica, con un hermoso vestido ceñido color rosa y los labios pintados de un inconfundible color rojo cereza.  
A su izquierda y con vestimentas bastante más sencillas que las de los demás iba Boyd, claramente interpretando el papel de esclavo que su color de piel requería a pesar de ya no serlo…  
Esta sería la muerte de la que tanto había hablado Kali, aquí seria donde mataría a la tal Julia con su magia antes de que lo mataran a él.  
Y no quería verlo.  
No quería ver como su manada moría de nuevo; como su manada se sacrificaba otra vez en vano por salvarlo.  
Decidió parar y tomarse el cabello con fuerza buscando apartar aquel recuerdo aterrador.  
No sintió el momento en que se cayó en el suelo de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza y sollozando a quien lo estuviera escuchando que los recuerdos pararan… no quería verlo… no podía verlo.  
-Derek… por favor ven a buscarme –Susurro al silencioso bosque mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, buscando la forma de detener aquel cruel recuerdo.  
\-----------------------  
Derek se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente por el bosque, buscando a Stiles sin descanso.  
Había liberado a Erica y a Boyd, encontrándose también con su hermana menor a la que creía muerta.  
Iba a ayudarlos, pero la voz áspera de Boyd lo detuvo en el acto.  
-Ve a buscar a Stiles Derek… sé lo que paso, lo recordamos todos. Búscalo a él… no estará muy bien.  
-Los recuerdos llegan por ráfagas, cada uno más aterrador que el siguiente, tienes que encontrarlo antes de que pierda la razón con el mas horripilante –replico Erica detrás de Boyd sosteniendo a Cora la cual solo asintió sin problemas, diciéndole con la mirada que hablarían después.  
-corre y no te detengas hasta encontrarlo…

…We live on and on and on,   
Death is weak and we are strong…

Al momento de adentrarse en el bosque le llego la imagen de él realizando el pacto de amor y la promesa de reencarnación con el que en aquel entonces se hacía llamar Drynian, lo que casi provoco que se estampara contra un árbol.  
De ahí en adelante los recuerdos llegaron lentos pero contantes.  
La primera muerte de Stiles lo dejo sin aire.  
Pudo ver como todos sus betas y los de su madre estaban mal heridos, en aquella primera vida Deucalion los había atacado a todos y los había dejado débiles mientras los obligaba a ver como Stiles era sacrificado delante de sus ojos, incluso delante de los de su padre.  
-Hubieras corrido sin detenerte cervatillo –Se burlo Deucalion con una risa gutural antes de arrancarle el corazón del pecho sin previo aviso.  
Segundos después se escucho el grito de John y detrás de él los gritos de su familia y el rugido furioso y dolorido de su madre.

…On and on and on,   
time is weak and we are strong…

No se detuvo en ningún momento, intentando encontrar el rastro de Stiles a como diera lugar.  
Se sentía frustrado y estaba a punto de llamar a sus betas cuando la voz de Stiles le llego como una pequeña caricia a sus oídos desde el norte.  
“-Derek… por favor ven a buscarme”  
La voz de Stiles era diminuta, consumida por el dolor y la pena, aquel horrible recuerdo estaba llegando a su cabeza. Tenía que encontrarlo.  
Siguió la pista de la magia hacia el norte de manera desbocada, sin detenerse a pensar un segundo, los recuerdos llegaban a él de manera confusa pero no importaba, tenía que llegar a Stiles como fuera.  
Mientras corría se vio a sí mismo con ropas más antiguas, siguiendo el rastro del carruaje que llevaba a su manada hacia la mansión del padre de Stiles por un camino lo bastante concurrido para no ser peligroso pero que no serviría de nada en aquel instante.  
Se vio atravesando un enorme campo de suave pasto verde e iluminado por el sol a toda velocidad.  
Se encontró corriendo por el camino del carruaje de manera aun mas frenética de ser posible, intentando llegar a tiempo para detener la masacre que Deucalion tenían planeada nuevamente.  
Pero como siempre no había llegado a tiempo.  
Todos yacían despedazados en el camino, con inminentes señales de pelea que no había servido de mucho.  
Pero lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Stiles tirado en el suelo boscoso de aquel camino con un agujero enorme en el pecho mientras sus ojos miraban a la nada, completamente vacios.  
-No… no no no… ¡no! ¡Caleb no! ¡Caleb! –Grito desesperado mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Stiles y lo balanceaba en su regazo, llorando y gritando rabiosa y tristemente al cielo por su perdida.

…I loved you once, I loved you twice  
I loved you in my previous lives  
And when I die, just keep in mind  
I’ll love you in another life  
Love you in another life…

Se vio a si mismo llegando a la mansión del padre de Stiles con este en sus brazos, vio como el cuerpo de su compañero era arrancado de sus brazos mientras John se lanzaba hacia él en un abrazo destrozado, llorando al igual que él, una perdida más de su querido hijo a manos de aquel desgraciado.  
El entierro de sus betas y de su compañero fue rápido y solo con gente de la familia, su madre lo acompaño durante toda la velada y solo lo dejo solo cuando se lo pidió.  
Abandono la mansión que debía ser para todos ellos y se dirigió de nuevo al terreno donde estaban enterrados, con el collar que le había regalado a Stiles como símbolo de su amor antes de que partiera para ver a su padre una última vez antes de mudarse definitivamente con él y la manada a su nueva casa.  
Se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Stiles, o de Caleb en este caso, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar con fuerza, desahogándose con el universo por haberle quitado al amor de su vida de nuevo.  
Preguntándoles a los dioses porque eran tan crueles con él una y otra vez, porque razón lo obligaban a ver la muerte de las personas que más amaba y suplicándole que por favor se detuvieran.

…We live on and on and on,   
death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)  
On and on and on, we are strong (we are strong)…

El recuerdo se detuvo lentamente allí mientras el seguía corriendo como loco al igual que sus lagrimas.  
Aquel recuerdo era posiblemente el peor de todos, no había visto morir a Stiles, pero había vivido el resto del luto de un latigazo, cinco de las personas que mas amaba habían muerto de una sola vez, no sabía cómo había soportado aquello tantas veces.  
“-El amor entre nosotros, entre y yo siempre será más fuerte que la muerte o que el luto de habernos perdido, somos fuertes Aldreth… siempre lo seremos”  
-Stiles… espérame… ya voy por ti –Gruño al bosque mientras corría aun mas rápido.  
\------------------  
El recuerdo no se detuvo, fue cruel e implacable.  
Vio como Ennis y Deucalion arrancaban a Isaac y a Scott de la parte superior del carruaje y los lanzaban lejos, buscando desesperarlos al ver como no eran capaces de luchar.  
Vio como Boyd y Erica era tomados del cuello y como Ennis lo tomaba por la cintura como había hecho en una de sus vidas anteriores, sacándolo del carruaje salvajemente.  
Y vio como implacablemente, después de una corta lucha, Julia Baccari era quemada por su magia ante los ojos de Kali, esta se ponía furiosa y sin pensárselo mucho fracturaba el cuello de Erica para ir directamente por él y arrancarle el corazón del pecho.  
Aquellas imágenes eran grotescas y espantosas, provocando arcadas y un llanto incontrolable en Stiles, que a pesar de sus pobres protestas seguía viendo todo con lujo de detalles  
Y por si eso no bastaba, le llego el recuerdo de cómo había muerto la ultima vez, en los años veinte.  
Había bailado varias piezas con Derek, este lo había presentado a Tania y esta tras un breve momento también le recordó.  
No paso mucho hasta que Erica, Boyd e Isaac hicieron su aparición, bebieron unos cuantos tragos de más y con la venia de su alfa, los seis salieron del bar bastante alegres y solo percatándose –demasiado tarde- de que habían sido rodeados.  
-No –Derek de detuvo de improviso, mirando a Stiles aterrado -¡Joel corre!  
Todo paso aun más rápido que otras veces, Kali y Ennis acabaron con Erica, Boyd e Isaac en menos de lo que se podría pensar, Deucalion acabo con Scott antes de que este pudiera luchar, y los dos primero tomaron a Derek por los brazos obligándolo a mirar.  
Vio como las manos de Deucalion se ciñeron en su pecho y este le arranco el corazón de nuevo antes de que todo se volviera negro para siempre.  
-No… ¡para de una vez! –Stiles grito al aire mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, solo buscando salir de él y encontrarse con Derek 

…On and on and on,   
death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)  
On and on and on,   
time is weak and we are strong (we are strong)…

Derek siguió la magia hasta el norte, se encontraba perdido por la agitación e iba a comenzar a aullar cuando el grito de Stiles le vino de repente.  
Sus sentidos se detuvieron de repente, su corazón se calmo al instante y su mirada se fijo en el muchacho que venía caminando hacia el sin darse cuenta.  
No se percato cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él, solo se dio cuenta cuando Stiles se detuvo por un momento para fijar en él su mirada y continuar su camino sin detenerse.  
Ambos lo sabían, sabían que había superado por fin la última prueba insuperable de su promesa de reencarnación.  
Habían vivido demasiadas vidas esperando aquel momento, el momento exacto donde Deucalion y su manada ya no serian un problema para ellos, y podrían vivir más allá de unos pocos años antes de que Stiles muriera de nuevo.  
Ambos se detuvieron a un par de metro el uno del otro, observando fijamente las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban y el impulso mal contenido de lanzarse el uno en pos del otro buscando consuelo.  
-Derek…  
-Stiles…  
Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos hombres mientras se abrazaban y besaban con fuerza, apretándose sin piedad el uno contra el otro, buscando el calor perdido por siglos de lágrimas retenidas.  
Juntaron sus labios casi con rabia, buscando demostrar lo mucho que se amaban y se habían amado siempre, sin importar la muerte.  
Deseando no tener que verse morir nunca más, o al menos no de la manera que siempre sucedía, con Deucalion en medio.  
-Te amor Stiles y te amare siempre   
-La muerte y el tiempo son débiles mi amor, pero nosotros y nuestro amor siempre seremos fuertes –Recitaron sus antiguos votos mientras se sonreía el uno al otro, con sus manos en las mejillas.  
En esta vida seria felices.  
A partir de hoy y hasta la eternidad.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *la Clámide era la vestimenta que utilizaban los antiguos romanos, los colores rojo y dorado eran utilizados por el ejército, asi que si, Derek en esa vida era militar.


End file.
